


Life after you

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, just a what if scenario, kuro is the one to die first, mahiru is left alone to deal with the lack of kuro in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: What if Kuro suddenly disappears from Mahiru’s life? What would become of Mahiru?





	Life after you

**Author's Note:**

> What if Kuro suddenly disappears from Mahiru’s life? What would become of Mahiru?

It’s kind of tough at first, due to Kuro not being around. There’s no tv noise aside from the news, no video games, no rest of food all over the place.. the small apartment feels empty, just the way it used to be before they first met.

“It’s the same as back then”, Mahiru thinks one night as he’s having dinner all by himself. He’s not in the mood to eat, yet he knows he needs energy to go through the day.

He has gone back to do excesive housework to keep himself busy, hoping that’d be enough to stop thinking about Kuro and the fact that he’s not there anymore. Only to realize that no matter how hard he tries, things are not going to change. That, for once, Kuro is not going to find his way back to him, that he’s gone.. forever.

“You’re so stupid, Mahiru”, he says as chews on his food, a silent tear rolling down his cheek “If Kuro was here, he’d be..”

His phone screen lights up, cuting his train of thought. It’s a message from Misono, the 10th he has sent since they part ways early that day. The young Alicein has been quite concerned about his well being since Kuro went away, even asking him to spend some days at his place to make sure everything was okay.

Of course, Mahiru didn’t accept the offer. As kind as Misono was, he didn’t wanted to be a burden for him or Lily. This issue was something he had to deal with, all by himself.

“ _Are you okay?_ ”, is all the message says, yet he can’t seem to find in himself the strength to tell his friend that no, he’s not. He’s far from being okay and all he wants to do is scream ‘cause everyone he cares about ends up leaving him.

“Just like mom did"

It hits him then that he has no way to assure that Kuro was actually there. No photos, no texts, no recordings.. just his memories alone. Making him fear that he’d end up forgetting about him just like everyone else did.

“No. I don’t want to forget”, he mumbles as he types on his phone, hands trembling as he hits send “If I do, Kuro will disappear”

His vision goes blurry as he stares as his phone screen, Misono is calling. Yet he doesn’t dare to pick up, scared that his friend might find out of his little facade “I’m sorry..”, Mahiru mumbles as he rejects the call. He knows that won’t stop Misono so he goes as far as to turn off his phone, hoping that’d give him some peace “I’m so sorry..”

Only then he allows himself to cry. The same tears he shed the day Kuro’s life slipped through his fingers, along with a broken promise either of them were able to keep.

**...**

“ _Kuro! Kuro, hang in there!_ ”, in the middle of all the mess, Mahiru made his way to his partner. Walls crashing down as he knelt in front of him, taking his blooded hand between his “Kuro!”

“ _I’m sorry, Mahiru. I couldn’t keep my promise_ ”, Kuro muttered under his breath as he held onto his hand tightly, wondering if that’d be enough to be forgiven. Wondering if Mahiru would ever hate him for leaving him all by himself, as he promised he wouldn’t.

“ _Kuro, listen!_ ”, Mahiru’s voice made it through his ears, tired eyes focused on him as he spoke “ _You have to stay. Stay with me, okay?_ ”

Kuro shook his head as if saying that it was too late for him, Mahiru’s eyes widening in shock “ _Ah- this sucks. Dying like this, seeing you like this.. life is such a pain_ ”

“ _Kuro, no.. don’t talk as if you’re about to die!_ ”

“ _Time.._ ”, he coughed, the blood stuck in his throat making it hard to breathe “ _Time is running out for me, Mahiru_ ”

“ _Then, I’ll stop it! I’ll make it stop!_ ”, Mahiru cried out, giving their hands a little squeeze. He refused to let him go.

Kuro laughed, weakly. Blood rolling down his chin “ _Of course, you would. That’s so Mahiru-like_ ”, there was a hint of a smile in his face as he stared at him, eyes almost giving into an eternal sleep “ _But, listen. No one can’t stop time, not even you_ ”

“ _Kuro.._ ”, seeing Mahiru at the verge of tears, made his heart ache.

“ _Sorry, in the end I only caused you trouble_ ”

Mahiru shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks as he said “ _You made me happy, all this time. I love you, Kuro_ ”

“ _I.. I love you too, Mahiru_ ”, he whispered, feeling content as the words slipped off his mouth for the very first time “ _I’ll always.._ ”

“ _K-Ku.._ ”, Mahiru stuttered, the hand he’s been holding onto turning cold. Kuro’s entire body feeling heavy against his chest as he helds onto what’s left of him “ _Kuro!_ ”

**...**

“Liar..”, Mahiru says between sobs, his heart aching as he speaks “You said you’ll always be with me”

It was silly, he knows. Yet, he wanted to believe. That if he was with Kuro, everything will be alright. That they’d have all the time in the world to be together, that nothing would be able to break them apart, not even death itself.

_**Oh, how wrong he was. So dead wrong.** _

_**...** _

Things start to get worse as time goes by. Mahiru barely eats or sleeps, which causes him to get skinnier than he already was. He stops taking care of himself, avoiding any kind of social interaction as he spends most of his time alone in those four walls where Kuro used to be. Wrapped in a blanket as he lays on the couch, crying over and over, begging him to come home.

It only makes daily things harder than they should be, a constant reminder that Kuro is not there with him anymore. Getting ready for school as he calls for him ‘cause they’re going to be late, only to realize that he’s by himself. Or how he makes lunch for two, knowning that one is enough. Or meeting with the other eves, seeing how everything’s still the same despite Kuro not being around as he pretends to be okay.

Only to break down when he’s back home, crying himself to sleep as he holds onto something that reminds him of his long gone servamp, whlist he mumbles a broken “Please, Kuro.. come home already”

**Author's Note:**

> woops- this has been on my drafts for a long time so I thought why not ?) I haven’t wrote angst in a very long time so sorry if half of it doesn’t make any sense :’)


End file.
